Suze gets her chance at love
by ilovejesse14
Summary: What if... instead of Jesse speaking out, Suze finally told him how she feels? Set at the end of Grave Doubts or Haunted . Pure, feel good fluff. Please read! You won't regret it.


**A Slightly Different Version To The Final Scene in Twilight…**

**(What Would Have Happened If Susannah Spoke First)**

I followed the path down to the cemetery, which was familiar to me now. I was not alone, however. The tall figure of Jesse was standing, almost waiting, at the end of the path. He was standing in front of his grave. I joined him and took his hand in mine. He looked up briefly and smiled at me. I smiled back, enchanted as always by his inky gaze. Embarrassed, I looked away and heard him chuckle so quietly it might have been my imagination.

I looked around me. It was empty, as usual. Surprising, considering the beauty of the place; especially for a graveyard. There were lush gardens and huge, towering oaks everywhere. It looked like a park, except for the numerous headstones sticking out of the ground. Viewing the beautiful grounds was not my intention for visiting, no matter how entrancing they were, and I had procrastinated enough already, it was time:

"I'm sorry, Jesse." He looked at me in slight confusion.

"What are you talking about, Susannah?" I felt pride at having taught Jesse some twenty-first century language.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said. He remained bewildered, which I had half-expected. I was just really avoiding voicing my thoughts.

"For everything, I guess. I'm just so sorry for…. Well, for wrecking your seemingly-perfect half-existence. I mean, you seemed to be content before I arrived and started messing it up. I still can't believe how stupid I was, going after Heather that time –" He, rather uncharacteristically, interrupted me. "Susannah, don't be ridiculous. That wasn't strictly your fault."

"Yes, but still. You had to come and rescue me," I said, not without some disgust at my helplessness, "Which, by the way, is WAY too damsel-in-distress for me."

"Susannah, you do not need to apologise to me for anything." I sighed, for the thing I knew I must do, but was trying my hardest to avoid I could avoid no longer. I purposefully avoided his eyes.

"There's just one more thing," I started, and took a deep breath. "I know you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you, so I'm so sorry for forcing my company on you. It must have been a bit of a drag." I tried to smile, but found I couldn't. I couldn't look, but it felt like Jesse was staring at me. Shouldn't he say something? I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, and a strange sensation in my throat. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even _like _me. And I had deluded myself that he might have, until this moment when he was supposed to deny my statement. But he didn't. And he doesn't. Love me, that is. I turned and walked away before the tears came.

However, I barely got one step before his hand caught my arm, preventing me from moving. "Susannah," he said in that deep voice of his. "Look at me." But I found I couldn't. "_Querida_, please." I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his. I couldn't read his expression, as usual. It just depressed me, staring like that into the eyes of my only true love, according to Madam Zara. "_Querida, _tell me how you feel." He didn't know, but I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. My nose tingled and my vision blurred, and before I could turn away it started. The tears were warm as they ran down my face. I licked my lips and tasted salt. I could not move, due to the fact that Jesse still had a pretty firm grip on my forearm. "Jesse," I whispered. "Please, just let me go. I get that you don't like me. I get it." He didn't let me go, though. He just pulled me into his arms and hugged me instead. This was so unfair, I thought. He was so warm and comforting as he held me that I almost believed he felt the same way. Almost. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I still relished being in his arms for the last time. As I thought that, he pulled away and got out his white handkerchief. He wiped away my tears (which took a while as there were a lot of them) just like old times.

"Now," he said, "What is it you meant before, about me not feeling the same way? How exactly do you feel, Susannah?" I know what I had to say, but I opened my mouth and nothing came. I tried again. "You really don't know?" I said; my voice a bit nasally due to the crying. He shook his head. I looked away. "Querida?" he queried.

"I love you, okay? I am in love with you." The romance was lessened due to the fact that I half-shouted it. Jesse looked taken aback only for a second, before drawing me in close and kissing me on the mouth. Inside I was celebrating. He must love me too! He must! But I should still ask him, to make sure. I couldn't stand being a charity case. So I pulled away. "Jesse, do you…do you, love me, too?" He grinned, positively glowing. "Querida, how could I not? I love you with all my heart; you are everything to me." Pleased with this response, I grinned back. "I can't imagine existing without you." He continued. I felt such a rush of affection that I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips tenderly to his. And in that moment, I felt at peace with the world; for I was finally in the place I had longed to be: in Jesse's arms.


End file.
